


Panty Snatcher

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel discovers that his cat has been stealing underwear from the neighbor.  If that wasn't embarrassing enough, it turns out the owner of said underwear is a ridiculously attractive man.  But if the satin panties among the men's briefs mean anything, Dean is straight....isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Snatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an internet post put in a facebook group.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/panty%20snatcher%20title%20card_zpsnzrz0ckl.jpg.html)

 

Castiel stared at the floor, unable to believe what he saw. He had been cleaning his apartment, something he had neglected to do for far too long, and, in the far corner, he had unearthed something he _never_ would have expected: an absolute mountain of underwear. Underwear which was most definitely not his.

Most of it was men’s, an array of colorful boxer briefs, save for one pair of women’s panties. A brilliant purple satin thong with a little bow on the front. Why the difference, Cas had no idea, but he still had no clue how the underwear got in his house in the first place.

A tiny, inquisitive ‘meow’ reached his ears. Cas looked down as a fat, fluffy tabby rubbed up against him, purring. “What is it, Gabriel.” The cat’s only response was to crawl atop the nearest piece of underwear and tug it closer to another, and then repeat, pulling all the underwear into a pile. Castiel stared with amazement. Gabriel was making himself a damn nest. “You….” The cat looked expectantly up at him. “You little bastard.” For it was clear now that Gabriel was the culprit, snatching underwear from people’s houses when it was drying outside.

Cas shoved Gabriel off of the underwear, ignoring the cat’s indignant meow, and began sorting it again. He would have to put up some sort of ad to find the person it all belonged to. How embarrassing. 

He looked at Gabriel, who was watching him. “Stupid cat.”

Gabriel merely purred.

 

**~two days later~**

 

The shrill ringing of the phone pulled Castiel out of a sound sleep, and it took some fumbling before he managed to pick up. “Hello?”

“Is this….Castiel?” The name was said hesitantly, as if the speaker was concerned about pronouncing it correctly (which he did), but that wasn’t what caught Cas’ attention; no. The voice was a rich, deep baritone that had him awake in an instant, sitting straight up in bed.

“Ah, yes. Yes, it is. May I ask who this is?”

“My name’s Dean Winchester. I’m calling about the ad?”

“Oh. OH.” This man? This man with this glorious voice? THIS was the man whose underwear Castiel had? He somehow managed a polite “yes?”

“I think that may be mine.” There was a nervous chuckle and it was so damn endearing that Castiel felt a flutter of warmth flow through him.

“Okay….well, do you want to come see?”

“Yea. When’s good for you?”

Cas checked the clock. It was late for him to have slept (already ten….what was he doing in bed at this hour?) but he still needed time to get dressed before seeing anyone. “Well, give me a little time to get dressed.”

“Dressed….aw, fuck, man, did I wake you up?” The man sounded so ridiculously guilty that Cas just couldn’t help but feel the need to fib.

“No! No, really, I’m just not…..dressed.” Castiel winced. _Well, THAT came out wrong_.

There was a long pause, then: “….oh?” There was amusement in that tone. “Sounds like fun.”

Castiel’s cheeks were aflame in seconds. “Ah…”

Dean laughed. “Hey, sorry, man. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Cas opened his mouth to object, to say that no, Dean hadn’t bothered him, but he didn’t get a chance for Dean was pressing on. “Is an hour good?”

“An hour is fine,” Cas answered dumbly. 

“Okay. I’ll see you then, Casti…..can I call you Cas?”

The nickname filled Castiel with happiness. “Cas…..I like that.”

The smile was clear in Dean’s voice as he spoke. “Okay, then. Cas. See you, soon.”

The click of the phone disconnecting left Cas feeling so empty. He didn’t know why, when he had only talked to this stranger for five minutes. All he knew was that he couldn’t wait to meet Dean face to face.

 

**~*~**

 

When the doorbell rang, Cas nearly jumped out of his skin. He was here. Dean was here. 

He approached the door, his nerves aflutter. Dean’s silhouette was clearly outlined on the smoky window glass. His hands nearly trembling, Cas opened the door. 

Dean had his back to the door, hands in his pockets as he looked about. At the sound of the door opening, he turned, and Cas froze. 

There was handsome and there was HANDSOME. Dean was definitely the latter. He had sparkling green eyes of a shade Cas had never seen before, and light brown hair that his hands itched to touch. And that _mouth_ …..his lips were full, and looked so soft, and right now they were smiling at Cas, a wide, welcoming grin as he offered a hand.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas accepted the handshake, hoping Dean couldn’t feel the way he was trembling. “Hello.” He realized he was standing there staring at Dean, who was standing there staring right back, and he blushed. “Please,” he gestured, “come in.”

“Thanks.” Dean looked around him as he entered the house. “Got a nice place here.”

“Thank you.” Cas fidgeted. He was at a bit of a loss. He didn’t have guests often, and NEVER gorgeous men. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Ah…no thank you. Should probably take a look at that underwear.” 

“Oh. Right.” Castiel couldn’t help but feel a wave of disappointment. Of course Dean would just want to get his things and leave. He forced a smile. “This way.”

He could hear Dean following him down the hall to his bedroom. His bedroom. _He’s going to be in my bedroom_ , he thought, somewhat wildly. Not that it mattered. Dean didn’t have any interest in him. 

“Well, here we are.”

Dean looked down at the bedroom floor. “Well,” he said at last. “You certainly sorted them well.”

Cas could feel himself blush. He had laid out each and every pair of briefs, arranged by color, with the panties off to one side in a category of their own. “Yeah…..sorry.”

“No, not at all. I’m flattered you took the time.” Then some sort of realization registered in those green eyes and Dean crouched down, fingers brushing the purple panties. His cheeks flushed bright red. It was ridiculously attractive and Cas wished yet again that those panties didn’t exist, that this man were single. Still, he had to push.

“I couldn’t help but notice those.”

“Yea…” Dean was studiously not looking Cas’ way as he straightened up, panties still in hand.

“So, those are your…..girlfriend’s?” Cas was trying not to look too interested. Dean’s cheeks flushed. He could lie. It would be easy to lie. But for some reason, he didn’t want to lie to Cas. He looked down at the silky panties in his hands and shook his head.

“No.”

“Wife, then?” 

“……no.”

There was a breath of silence during which Dean looked up, meeting Castiel’s gaze. He saw the exact moment that understanding dawned, Cas’ mouth forming a tiny “o”, the sound barely audible. Those were Dean's panties. Dean wore those. The mental image of Dean wearing that tiny scrap of purple satin filled Castiel's head, sending him reeling. “I see.” He paused, then: “….no girlfriend, then?”

Dean was so startled by Castiel’s easy acceptance of his panty-wearing that it took him a moment to register the heavy nonchalance in the other man’s voice. Was he……was Castiel trying to find out if Dean was single?

“Nope,” he answered. “No girlfriend, no wife…..” he paused, then added meaningfully “no boyfriend, either.”

 _That_ registered, something moving in those deep blue eyes. “Oh?”

Dean shook his head. “Boyfriend, husband….both positions are wide open.”

He was certain he saw a tiny smile play around the corners of Castiel’s lips. “Is that a fact.”

“Yes,” Dean grinned. “That’s a fact.”

There came a tiny ‘meow’ and Dean looked down to where Gabriel was rubbing against his ankles. He crouched down to pet the cat. “You, buddy are a little brat.”

Cas flushed slightly at the reminder of all the trouble his cat had caused. “I’m terribly sorry.”

Dean straightened up, hands shoved in his pockets. “He caused me a ton of trouble, you know.”

“I know.”

“Had to buy a whole new set of underwear.”

Cas was certain Dean had meant more briefs but still, an image flashed through his mind of Dean shopping for more soft, satiny panties. He realized that Dean was staring at him with a crooked smile and he snapped out of his thoughts. “I….”

“Bet I know what YOU were thinking bout,” Dean smirked.

Castiel felt himself flush red. “I’m sorry. For all of this.”

“Well, I think I know how you can make it up to me.”

Despite the words, Dean’s tone was light and teasing, and Cas felt a flutter of hope. “Yes?”

Dean stepped in closer, that crooked smile on his face. “Go to dinner with me?”

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat, and he nodded. “Yes, of course. I’d love to.”

That smile grew impossibly wider, Dean’s face glowing. _Lord_ , he was beautiful. “Tonight?”

Cas nodded. “Tonight.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dinner had been _wonderful_. Castiel didn’t know the last time he had met someone so charming, so funny. Dean seemed to have had a good time as well. Cas prayed that he did, for he desperately hoped to see the man again.

Now it was late, the night sky gleaming with stars. It was raining softly out, a warm breeze blowing through the trees. Dean and Cas stood outside Castiel’s front door, each reluctant to make the first move, neither wanting to say goodnight.

At last, Dean reached out, fingertips brushing Castiel’s cheek before he leaned in, his lips softly brushing Cas’. Cas pressed closer, tangling his fingers in that light brown hair. It was every bit as soft as he’d imagined it would be. He smiled inwardly as he thought about when he first discovered the underwear two days ago. He had thought he would have to find a way to punish Gabriel. Now he was pretty sure he’d have to give the cat a treat.

Dean broke away at last, placing a tiny kiss on Cas’ lips, and smiled. After a couple of seconds, he chuckled.

“What,” Cas smiled. “What’s so funny.”

“Nothing,” Dean shook his head. “Just thinking I have to give your stupid cat some kind of treat.”

Cas couldn’t believe it. He burst into laughter. Dean cocked his head, smiling at the sound.

“What. What’re you laughing at.”

Cas just shook his head. “I was literally just thinking the exact same thing.”

Dean laughed. “Great minds…” He stroked a stray lock of hair behind Castiel’s ear. “So….can I see you again?”

Cas’ heart fluttered. “I’d like that.” He ran his hands over Dean’s chest, loving the way the man’s breath caught at the action. “Call me tomorrow and we’ll set a time?”

Dean nodded, promising “tomorrow.”

The kiss goodnight was the sweetest Castiel could remember, and he held it to his heart all through the night.

 

**~two years later~**

>

“DAMMIT, CAS!”

Castiel paused where he was folding the laundry, calling back "what?"

“Your damn cat stole the twins’ underwear!”

Cas shook his head with a smile, taking his pile of laundry and heading into the other room. “How come he’s MY cat whenever he does something wrong?” he asked with some amusement.

Dean was on his hands and knees, digging beneath all the furniture in the nursery. “Because he was yours first.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “Guess I can’t argue with that.” He crouched down and kissed Dean’s cheek. “I TOLD you to put away the laundry. If you leave it in the basket, Gabriel’s going to steal it.”

“I was otherwise occupied,” Dean grumbled. Cas shook his head with a smile.

“Well, I just took a load of laundry out.” Cas held up the folded clothes, the light from the window reflecting off the shiny silver band on his left ring finger, identical to the one on Dean’s left hand. “Let’s just use these for now.”

Dean shook his head, but he was unable to suppress his smile. “Why do you have to be so logical.”

Laughing, Cas pulled Dean to his feet. “Each take one?” Dean nodded in agreement, and in no time they had Mary and Jimmy changed and dressed.

Dean watched his husband cradling their daughter and couldn’t help but smile. To think they had been brought together over such a stupid little thing. He couldn’t imagine life without the man before him.

Cas noticed the attention and smiled. “What. What is it.”

Dean shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you.”

Cas’ smile grew. “I love you, too.”

 

**~fin~**


End file.
